Extras
by Scarlett E. Thompson
Summary: Scenes from "A NEW DAWN" done in different perspectives


_( Ladies and Gents. I do not own the Twilight saga...So I decided to try something new from time to time I'm going to give the situation from another characters perspective, and since Fred just happened to come up on my comments he will be my ginny pig. If you haven't read my other chapters you might be confused...This is a New Dawn Extra. Enjoy!)_

A New Dawn Extra:

The second Bree walked out my door choosing Diego over me I realized she would never understand. I wasn't angry. The first time I let her go she wound at my feet almost dead. If I had let her go again I knew I would regret it. I knew I would be kicking my self in the ass worrying wither or not she was still alive. It was her after life and I couldn't control that, but I could protect her.

Be there, and bring blood. That's what Alice had told me. I didn't question her. I didn't have to just one look at her serious golden eyes, and I knew I had something I had to do. She was the reason Bree was still alive. Alice had told me everything. Told the others their role in this game of life and death. Mine was set in stone the minute her lips touched mine.I wanted her to see me back at Riley's instead she saw his lap dog. I wanted Bree to see me now, but she just saw herself to the door after kissing me senseless. I could still feel her lips on mine now. Life is hard when no one notices you, even harder when your trying to be noticed. I wanted her to see me.

I followed Bree Into the streets to the coffee shop. I watched her, I watched her disappear into thin air, watched her reappear, watched her, and Demetri. Demetri touching her. She was hurting. I wouldn't have stopped myself even if I could before my brain even registered my arms were around her helping her."Where do you think your going?" I called to Demetri. This wasn't the plan not the one I'd been told." What are you doing here?" Bree asked, my heart was racing, my tongue felt like it was in knots like before when I could only say a handful of words. I looked down at her pained expression and for a moment imagined what she'd look like dying. My stomach clenched. I would save her."I decided if you were going to fight, you couldn't fight alone." forcing confidence through my voice. I didn't feel to confident. I felt like I was in grade school geek." I could kill you right now ." She was cute.""Yeah maybe later when you don't look like crap you could give it a shot." I replied grinning. That would give her a reason to stay alive long enough to get blood.

Lifting Bree into my arms made me feel like a knight rescuing his princess, and I wanted to be a knight if only for a second in her eyes. She probably would kill me later. I turned to Demetri. He pissed me off if he'd just stayed away she wouldn't even know about Diego's sorry ass being still alive, and she wouldn't have to feel the disappointment she'd eventually have to face. " She needs blood." I stated eying him down. He looked interested in a tumble, and if Bree weren't fading fast I would have gladly given it to him.

Demetri motioned to the coffee shop door, I knew what was coming next. Alice had told me. I walked fast, and headed right to the back booth where I knew we would eventually sit. I put Bree the in the booth, and say beside her taking her hand as I did so. Candy came as I knew she would giving me her best come hither smile. I held Bree's hand tighter loving the feel of her small hands in mine, but also needing her to keep me grounded into reality. To keep me from letting her drink Candy dry, and feel better, but we needed Candy at least for a little while. Demetri asked where the owner was, and left when directed to go into the back. "so is this your little sister?" Candy asked leaning lower so i could see up her shirt. If Bree was my little sister than I'd be going to hell, assuming I wasn't already headed introduced herself" My names Candy." hearing her say her own name made Candy sound even more like a stripper name."What's yours?" she asked Bree as if she were a five year old. I wondered if candy knew how close she was to dying." None of your damn business." Bree barked. This wasn't going to end well.

" What my sister meant to say was it's a pleasure to me you Candy." trying to defuse the situation judging by Candy's face I hadn't done a good job.

"you'll have to excuse her she never did get her mouth washed out with soap enough." I started glowing. Would I ever get to see Bree that happy? Would she ever smile at me the way Candy was smiling? Doubtful. I wanted to rip Diego limb from limb, give him time to heal, and then do rip him limb from limb all over again. " That's okay, but remember sweety a young lady shouldn't act that way". If Candy was an example of how a young lady should act then I didn't want one. I liked Bree just the way she was. Smart, and funny, and beautiful.

Bree growled under her throat and let go of my hand. I wanted to pull hers back, and hold on tighter. I wanted to feel her warmth again. Looking down at her she looked more like a sulking child, ready to tear Candy into wrappers. Then it dawned on me well more like hit me like a club Bree was jealous. A warmth I have never felt spread through my chest, this feeling felt like hope, intense hope. "If you could please bring us a few bottles of water I would greatly appreciate it." I asked Candy doing my best impression of a George Clooney seductive voice. Truthfully I'd only practiced dreaming I could one day use it on Bree, but every time I thought of trying my mouth would swell, and I couldn't do any thing but stare.I reached out my hand and captured Candy's wrist. She didn't feel one tenth as soft as Bree." Thank you so much." wither Candy realized it or not she'd given me the best gift in the world. A chance. "Coming right up" She giggled, and left, that's when Bree collapsed."Bree. Bree can you hear me?". I was panicking.

She looked like death. I tapped her face, her eyes open slightly blinking, and trying to focus. " Bree come on. Bree you have to drink." I demanded lifting my wrist to her mouth. She turned away. Why couldn't she stop being stubborn? "Bring her in back" some woman with long black hair suggested. I didn't her, but I didn't have much of a choice. I lifted Bree cradling her in my arms, and running into the back. I could have cared less what the room looked like all my attention was on Bree. " Put her on the couch." The woman called. I did as told. Taking Bree's head in both hands I forced her mouth opened, and over my wrist. I didn't care how she felt about it. One bite into me and my body was screaming with a pleasure so intense it was like a massive implosion ten times as powerful as before. Staggering. It took every ounce of my will power to not bend my head, and replace my wrist with my lips.

She sucked, and sucked until as if she sensed my dizziness she let go. I fell onto the couch lifting her head into my lap. A few minutes later Bree opened her eyes trying to sit up. I forced her back down. She must have been weaker than she realized because even as dizzy, and exhausted as I felt I could still pull her back."Good now that that's all taking care of who is in the mood for tea?". The unknown woman said. I didn't bother looking up to see who came in, or even pay attention to her talking to Demetri. I think I heard her say her name was Tanya. I don't know. Bree laying on my lap was distracting. Her soft hair pillowing around us was distracting. My over whelming urge to be whatever she needed was distracting. Then suddenly I was drawn out of my thoughts, and into Tonya's words" Aro the leader of the Volturi is very powerful. One touch of his hand, and he can see every place you've ever been, every thought you've ever had, every conversation you've been in including this one we are having right now." _We're screwed_.


End file.
